


Radio Troubles

by ValkyrieIsabella



Series: Different Frequencies [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, That's it that's literally all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieIsabella/pseuds/ValkyrieIsabella
Summary: The deputy and Jacob finally have a moment alone, but she forgets to shut off her radio. She definitely isn't expecting Jacob to answer the radio on her behalf.





	Radio Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> This has no plot, just blowjobs. First part in what might be a short series!

"I have a question, kitten. What would the militia think of their hero on her knees for a herald?"

Harley only hummed her answer to Jacob, tongue circling the head of his cock before she was taking him only partially into her mouth. Jacob was about to say something to her, about to encourage and  _ praise _ her, when the low sound of static broke the silence of the room. 

"Is that your fuckin’ radio?" Jacob asked, reaching to the side and moving Harley’s jacket, grabbing her radio that was producing the static that told them that someone was still attempting to get in touch with Harley. And she could tell that he was beginning to get annoyed at the sound. To distract him, she wrapped one hand around the base of his cock as she sat up more, pressing kisses to his thigh before her free hand was sliding up, coming to rest at his hip as she rubbed gently. She felt him lean back, relaxing just for a moment before the static from the radio cracked once more.

“Harley, I’m answering the goddamn thing.”

Harley didn't believe him when he mentioned responding to whoever was on the other frequency- instead, she rolled her eyes before she ran her tongue down the underside of his cock, taking him into her mouth again. Jacob let out a low groan in response, hand gripping her radio tightly as he did, resisting the urge to thrust his hips up as she took him deeper once more, noting how he tensed and groaned again when she  _ sucked _ .

"Fuck, baby girl, your goddamn mouth..." Jacob mumbled, free hand resting on the back of her head, gently coaxing her head lower. Harley moaned when she heard  _ ‘good girl’ _ come from Jacob, only to hear him curse under his breath when she did.

_ "Hey deputy? Are you there? Haven’t heard from you in a while. Did one of those Seeds get you?" _

The radio coming to life, and  **_Dutch_ ** of all people being the one to call Harley, made Jacob growl, hand tightening in her hair just slightly as he pushed her head down, only letting up when she whined. He now softly cupped the back of her head, fingers combing through her hair.

"She’s a little busy, old man.” Jacob paused, thinking over his next words carefully. “You know, a fascinating thing about these southern girls?  _ They don't talk with their mouths full." _

Jacob fought back a laugh when he heard Harley actually  _ choke _ , pulling off of his cock with a loud pop, eyes wide as she looked up at him. Jacob’s hand moved from the back of her head and held her chin gently, thumb running over her lower lip quickly. Jacob held her gaze for a moment, reading her expression- he shook his head and switched the radio off, throwing it off to the side once more.

“Don’t worry, kitten. Secret’s still safe, I don’t think Dutch will tell anyone.” Jacob paused for a moment, moving his hand to rest on the side of her face, “Plus… Do you really think I’d do anything to put you in danger, baby girl?”


End file.
